


Got My Baby

by StarkRogers135



Series: Angel!Dean Winchester series [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Dean Winchester, Angel Sex, Angelic Grace, Angelic Soulbond, Awkward Castiel, Bottom Castiel, Card Games, Dominant/Top Dean, Grinding, M/M, Rutting, Submissive/Bottom Castiel, Top Dean, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:57:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkRogers135/pseuds/StarkRogers135
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy gives Dean bedroom eyes. Dean gets Cas back. They make love. Cas plays solitaire on Sam's computer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got My Baby

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A STORY. THEY ARE NOT INDIVIDUAL STORIES. IT IS ALL ONE STORY!  
> START AT "Die Trying" AND WORK YOUR WAY THROUGH IT.  
> They are suppose to be chapters, but they were put into a Series form, sorry for not telling you guys.  
> Well, Have fun!

Jimmy looked at Dean and Sam. His family was gone. Castiel was gone. He now had nothing. He also knew that Castiel loved Dean and the more he stayed around Dean, Jimmy had grown to love him also.

"Ok," Dean sighed, pacing the motel room. "Where is Cas? Where could he possibly be? He's not in Hell with the demon. No. That...that's impossible. C'mon, Sam. Help me think." Dean was just rambling at this point. It was obvious he was worrying.

"Dean, if I may, I believe that when the demon went to hell, so did Castiel." Jimmy fiddled with the ties on his coat.

Sam sighed. "Jimmy may be right." He shrugged. "It's not impossible."

"Yes. It _is_ impossible," Dean said firmly. "Angels don't go to Hell. They just don't."

"It was just a suggestion." Jimmy frowned.

"And a good one." Sam nodded.

Dean buried his hands into his hair. Dean went to get room and shut the door. He needed to find Cas. He had to. Jimmy was giving him bedroom eyes and he couldn't handle it anymore.

Sam sighed and knocked on the door. "Dean, come on, man. Open the door. It's hot as hell out here. Almost literally speaking."

Jimmy looked up and tilted his head then remembered what it meant.

"What are you talking about?" Dean muttered. Dean needed to focus. He couldn't have Jimmy giving him bedroom eyes while he tried to focus.

"It's hot out here! At least give me the keys to the car!" Sam pulled his shirt away from his chest.

"No," Dean said, laying back on the bed. "Turn the AC on."

"I need to keys to turn the car on in order to turn on the AC." Sam felt like he was going to have a heat stroke or something.

Jimmy looked at Sam and raised an eyebrow.

"There's an AC in the room, dude." Dean muttered. The longer he spoke to Sam, the longer it took for him to find Cas's celestial being.

"You locked the door." Sam groaned.

"There's an AC out there in the livingroom, Sam," Dean muttered. "Leave me be. I need to find Cas."

Sam growled then kicked the door and grabbed Jimmy and went to the lobby area of the motel.

Jimmy sat down. "If your brother wanted to find Cas, all he had to do was put his hand on my head. I am part of Castiel. I am his true vessel."

A little while later, Dean appeared in front of Sam and Jimmy. "I need to borrow him." Seconds later, they were both gone and in the livingroom of the motel room.

Jimmy followed Dean then looked at him. "What is it?"

"I can't find Cas and you're his only vessel and somewhere in your head knows where he is," Dean explained, sitting them on the couch. "And...try to lay low on the bedroom eyes for now."

Jimmy rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'll close them for you." He closed his eyes and sighed. "You know what to do, right?"

"Um...sorta..." Dean muttered.

"You put your hand on his head and concentrate. Read my mind and find out where he is." Jimmy looked at Dean.

Dean nodded and closed his own eyes, putting his hand on Jimmy's forehead, focusing and concentrating on trying to find Cas.

Jimmy closed his eyes and sighed, trying to stay quiet.

Five minutes later, Dean sighed and pulled his hand away, rubbing his head. "He's...certainly not in Hell and he's not in Purgatory."

"Heaven?" Jimmy opened his eyes and tilted his head.

Dean opened his eyes. Bedroom look. Of course. "Looks like it, yeah," he sighed. "Yeah, he's there."

"Then you can go get him." Jimmy urged.

"You'll know when he's back," Dean murmured. "Stay." Dean was gone in a flutter of wings.

Jimmy waited and sighed. He gasped and fell to the floor then stood and looked around.

Moments later, Dean was back. "Cas?" Dean said, stepping forward.

"Dean." Cas looked at him.

"Oh, thank God!" Dean laughed, pulling the other angel into his arms tightly.

Cas wrapped his arms tightly around Dean and gripped his jacket in his fists. He jumped up a bit and wrapped his legs around his angel's waist, burying his face into Dean's neck.

Dean smiled wide and locked their lips together hard, holding Cas up in his arms. "I don't want that to happen to you ever again."

Cas shook his head. "Neither do I." He kissed Dean deeply.

Dean fell back against the couch, tangling his fingers into Cas's dark hair, licking into his mouth.

Castiel moaned and ground his hips down onto Dean's.

Dean gasped. "Cas..." he panted, bucking his hips roughly. "Shit..."

Cas growled a bit and forced Dean's hips down.

Dean gasped as his hips were harshly pinned. Dean roughly bit Cas's neck. "Not this time," he growled heavily against heated skin. "My turn, baby."

Cas whimpered. "No, you're mine." He growled seductively and bit Dean's bottom lip.

"No," Dean growled darkly, biting Cas ear. " _Mine._ " he said, panting with arousal.

Cas bit back a moan and bit Dean's neck harshly. " _You're mine_." He growled deeply.

"Don't think so." Dean growled, flipping them over on the couch and pinned Cas's hips down. " _Mine._ "

Cas gasped a bit and smirked. "Okay."

Dean grinned and rutted his hips against Cas's, making rough love bites into his neck and collarbone, panting.

Cas moaned loudly and panted. "Fuck..."

"C-Cas..." Dean ground out, feeling close to his release. He let Cas's hands go to tangle his own into dark hair. Dean moaned deeply when he felt Cas press between his shoulder blades, his small, brown wings come out. He gasped when he felt Cas rub against something sticky by the base of his wings. "Wha-What the hell was that...?" he panted. He didn't know angels had oil glands during sexual interaction until now.

Cas smirked a bit then kissed Dean again, only harder this time. He moved his hands to remove Dean's shirt then lifted it over his head.

Dean moaned as Cas rubbed his oil gland again, Dean's hips jerking hard. "Shit..." he panted. "I-I..." Dean suddenly came in his jeans with a rough moan.

Cas smirked a bit. "Like I said before. _Mine_."

Dean panted, grinning. He suddenly pressed the ball of his hand to Cas's jeans, palming him hard.

Cas threw his head back against the couch and let out a loud moan.

"You were saying, Castiel?" Dean purred out his angel's full name.

"Yours." Cas panted and groaned. "All yours."

"That's right..." Dean smiled, putting more pressure on him. "Come for me, baby."

Cas moaned loudly again, feeling close to his release and panted 

"C'mon, baby boy," Dean growled, sucking a love bite into his skin. "Come for me."

Cas came in his jeans with a drawn out moan.

"Atta boy." Dean smiled and used his powers to clean up their jeans and rolled them over so Cas was laying on him. Then, he heard the door open, Sam walking in. Damn, was Dean good.

"I'm guessing Castiel is back?" Sam looked at Dean.

Dean opened his eyes and looked at his brother. Yeah. Dean was really good. "Mhmm..." Dean nodded.

Sam paused for a moment then shook his head. "Ew."

"What?" Dean muttered, acting as if he didn't know what Sam was talking about.

Sam shook his head and sat down in a chair. He pulled open his laptop and started playing solitaire.

Castiel stood up and moved next to Sam then sat down. "What's that?"

"Solitaire," Sam replied. "It's a card game."

"It's really fun." Dean smiled.

Cas watched Sam for a moment and watched him make a new game then pulled the computer to himself before Sam could start.

Sam began to protest but gave up and sighed, moving closer to Cas to watch him.

Dean yawned and cuddled up and laid on his side, closing his eyes. He'd let Cas interact and play with Sam for while.

Cas saw the fireworks then ran over and grabbed Dean's hand, pulling him from the bed and over to the computer. "Watch the fireworks with me, Dean."

Sam threw his head back, laughing and almost fell out of his chair.

"Mm? What?" Dean said, yawning. He only resulted into laying on the couch. "Oh. Good job, Cas."

Cas frowned then sat back down and faced the computer again.

Sam looked at Dean with his bitchface.

Cas played another game of Solitaire.


End file.
